the institution of Magic
by Hayleyguinevere
Summary: Forks has been a place of magic for centuries. For humans everything looks normal only if you are a creature of magic yourself you can see the treasures that lay behind the green facade that is Forks. Witches, werewolves, vampires, they all live near this small town.
1. chapter one: rituals

**Authornotes:**

**_Hello everyone_**

**_Here is a new story. As some of you might know I have some unfinished stories that I need to finish but I just didn't have the inspiration at the moment and an idea for a new story came to me. I want to finish the others but now is not the right time. When I am inspired for a certain story it's sometimes difficult to work o t other stories_****_I do hope you will enjoy this journey with me. And please let me know what you think._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters. I just like to play with them in my stories! _**

**CHAPTER ONE: Rituals**

**Bella POV**

I was standing in a meadow in the forest surrounding Forks, the full moon was the only light source I had as I tried to look at my surroundings. They had grabbed me from my bed and left me in this meadow filled with pretty purple wild flowers. I knew this because I have been here many times before and I could feel the soft leaves tickle against my leg. I knew this was family tradition when a family member turns 18, but I was royally pissed that I was standing here in the middle of the night on my birthday in a white dress and flower crown on my head. I was feeling ridiculous standing there for God knows how long. After ten minutes of cursing my family in my head, I heard one set of feet move my way through the silent night. I stayed as still as I could knowing I wasn't aloud to turn towards my visitor. I just hoped it wasn't a shifter of worse vampire. Before I could even start to panic about the other creatures lurking in the surrounding area I felt fabric cover my eyes as someone blindfolded me from behind.

"Follow me." A low male voice said threatenly. I rolled my eyes even if the person who was talking to me couldn't see it.

"You realize I am blindfolded Em!" I heard my brother groan in frustration.

"Bella how did you know it was me?" he paused and gently took one of my hands in his. "Never mind you know you can't talk to me."

I just squeezed his hand and he began to lead me toward the ritual. I couldn't believe I would finally get my powers! As we moved closer I could hear fire crackling and thr wind was blowing more forcefully through the trees.

Emmett let go of my hand and I could hear him walk away. A throat cleared and I moved my attention towards the sound. I could hear a fire spell being preformed and soon could hear it's roar as the fire came to life.

"Isabella you may remove you blindfold." A older male voice sounded near me. I did as I was told and squinted my eyes when I opened them and was met with light from the fire circle surrounding me and my Father. His dark brown eyes stern and serious, not even his dark brownmustache twitched. He was dressed in a blood red high priest robe, with white swans of the sleeves. He hold out his hand to me and I quickly placed mine in his. On the other side of the fire I could see the rest of our coven all dressed in black. My father spoke to those surrounding us.

"Tonight we have gathered here on these sacred grounds to officially welcome my daughter Isabella Marie Swan to our coven. It is a special night because she has come of age and will receive her magic powers. The elements will choose the powers Isabella will get and she has to be respectful towards them and honor them in every way. I need to stress that it is necessary that you all resite the spell with me. Let's begin the ceremony."

My father smiled a small smile but was gone as if it was never there to start with.

"Isabella, you stand before me turning from a girl into a woman. With this transition you shall receive powers from the elements we worship. Do you agree to stay true to their origins and never use your powers to kill another creature of magic, with the exception of self protection?"

I took a shaky breath and said my line of the oath.

"I shall respect the Elements and let them guide me. The Swan is light and the elements my guide."

My father nodded at me and walked towards the small wooden table and retrieved an item and walked back to me. My eyes widened as he showed me the knife. He grabbed my wrist and held the point of the knife above my hand palm. With an apologetic look the sharp point of the blade sliced across my palm as if it was butter. I let out a small cry and bit my lip so no sound would escape. I could feel the blood drip from my hand as my father held it about the carved pentagram in the forest floor. He wrapped the wounded hand with a cloth and continued with the ritual. My father grabbed a small bowl with sea water and also put the water in the carved pentagram so all elements were present. The earth didn't soak up the water as it usually would do as if it knew we needed the waters power. I walked toward the middle of the pentagram and took my place for the next part of the ritual. The nerves were coursing through my body and I could feel my hand shake a bit. I took a deep breath again to calm myself. My parents told me this wouldn't hurt, but I heard the stories and I doubtes that it would be painless.

"We call the mighty fire, wind, earth and water, stand by us and grace us with your presence and power. Accept our sister and reward her with the magic that is already running through her veins. She has agreed to the terms and shall be at your service. " As soon as the words left my fathers mouth I could feel the engery around me change, the electric current was hanging in air and flowing through my veins. It was magical and exciting and I couldn't help the smile on my face. It was really happening! I had dreamt of this moment for as long as I could remember. I knew now that I always made it more glamourous in my head then it really was. I could hear more and more voices join in the spell and my father repeated it. The electric current was getting stronger and stronger each time my coven repeated the spell and each time it got harder to breath. I started to panic again and was relieved when I found my brother in the crowd. As he continued to chant the spell he winked at me and smiled, letting me know it would all be fine and I closed my eyes. I could feel the wind around me pick up and whirl around me as if I was inside a tornado as I could feel roats of plants snake around my feet and legs. I could feel the electricity intensify and stared to burn my skin. I let out a scream as the feeling spread through my whole body. All of a sudden everyone stopped chanting the spell and the forest became peaceful again. The wind layed down and the vines and roats around my feet and legs had retreated back into the ground and it was as if the pain never was there to begin with. When I opened my eyes I could see the fire circle was gone and the water disappeared. When I looked around to the faces of my coven I could hear gasps escape their mouths. My brother's mouth was hanging open in true Emmett fashion and when my eyes landed on my father I could see his shocked expression. What was wrong with everyone? When the shock went away my father beamed proudly at me. I knew I must have looked confused as hell and I was glad my mother relieved the misery. Her blue eyes twinkles with pride and love as she made her way toward where we were standing.

"It seems our daughter has been graced with the power of not only water and earth but also electricity. This is amazing Bella! A power that is rare now you only need to find your soulmate." My eyes widened again. Three elements to harvest magic from. I knew no one that could do that. What do I do? And wait what soulmate?

"Ma stop freaking her out with the soulmate thing." Emmett picked me up and twirled me around and whispered. "I am so proud of you little sis! Let tell Renesmee she will be so excited. Oh and way to show off Bells! You eyes were glowing white. It was kind of scary "

I laughed as he set me down. Not taking his words about my changing eye color serious. Emmett is the kind of guy that would joke at any place and time. I wish we could go to our sister but unfortunately I needed to meet the court of witches and celebrate with the coven. The last part wasn't bad but the first one was quite intimidating.

My parents guided me through the people towards a tent set up at the border of the forest and the meadow. I had never met the high Court officially and I was never aloud to speak with them when they were at my house. My father held open the tent and let me go inside first. There were eight people sitting in chairs including my parents. A man with short blind hair and icy blue eyes stood and adresed me.

"Isabella Swan I like to congratulate you in behalve of the hight court of witches with the manifastication of your powers."

I nodded my head and smiled. "it is an honor to serve the elements and the hight court, high priest."

"and the honor is ours to invite you to attend the institution of magic here in Forks to work on your powers and learn how to controle them. You parents will inform you and you will start in two weeks time when the new year will start.

**Two weeks earlier**

**Edward POV**

The stars were shining bright as I stood outside the cold stone cave together with my sister Alice.

"I can't believe you will receive your magic powers tonight so exciting. I can't wait till I get mine" Her green eyes were shining and her black pixie cut hair was bouncing around her face as she jumped up and down. "I just know you will be the most powerful in our family."

"We will see Alice. It would be an honor if that would be true." I knew not to bet against Alice but I would not dare to ask the elements for more power than I deserved. Because the ones who did ended up badly. My mother walked outside the cave with a smile on her face. Her bronze hair framing her face.

"It's time son. Alice you what are you doing here you need to go home next year or will be your turn." I saw Alice pout and attempt her puppy dog eyes but mom wouldn't cave. Alice let out a sigh, wished me good luck and dissapeared between the large pine trees.

My mother guided me toward the cave. My eyes needed to adjust to my dark surroundings but as we moved through the cold stone corridors I could see light at the end of the tunnel, literaly.

My coven and family stood around a large circle within it's middle a pentagram carved in stone. My father stood next to it and gestured that I needed to come his way. My mother smiled and squeezed my hand before letting me go. When I stood next to my father everyone inside the ritual grounds stopped talking and all eyes were on my father and I. I scratched my neck as my father started to address the people in the room.

"Tonight we will preform a sacred ritual that will give Edward Cullen a place in our coven and a connection with the elements around us. He Will accept great magic power and honor we all have before him." He turned to me with a knife in his hand. "Edward Anthony Cullen do you promise to use the magic powers you will receive from the elements with a good heart and will not harm those who do not deserve your wrath and honor the magic and it's origins?"

"I promise to let the elements guide me and the lion give me courage. I will honor the magic that will flow through my veins." I could hear my words echo of the walls. Without warning my father grabbed my hand and drew blood from the palm of my hand and let it fall on the pentagram. He guided me towards the center and came back with a bowl of water he poured the water inside the pentagram.

"Close your eyes Edward and open yourself up for the elements." I closed my eyes and waited for the spell to begin.

"I call upon the elements fire, wind, earth and water, let us borrow your power to give our brother the magic he deserves. He will abide the rules you set and will use it with respect and justice."

I could feel heat around me as the pentagram set itself on fire as if the water was gasoline. I could feel the heat and the flames licking my skin but to my surprise I did not get burned. A tornado of wind and leaves surrounded me as I peeked through my eyes and quickly closed them again as I remember my father's words. The air started to become electric around me as I could feel the elements accepting me and I could feel them providing me with magic.

The chanting around me stopped and I just noticed that the whole coven was chanting along the spell with my father. Now that they stopped the cave became eery quiete. The elements had moved along and as I opened my eyes I could see my parents standing before me. After congratulations from the coven members my parents guided me through the corridors and outside the cave. I was surprised to see that there was now a large linnen tent at the forest edge. My parents went inside and I quickly followed suit.

When I entered I came face to face with the high Court of witches. The highest honor you could receive as a witch was being part of this elite group. Who maintains the peace between covens but also witches and other magical creatures.

"Mister Cullen I like to congratulate you on behave of the High Court and we are very excited to announce that you have received not two but three elements. Which is an extraordinary event I must say. It doesn't happen a lot. You elements are Fire, wind and Shadow. Since you just gained your powers you need to attend the institution of Magic here in Forks. You will start in just three weeks. Your parents will inform you about it I am sure. Again Congratulations Edward." High priest Whitlock said to me. I smiled and shook hands. I couldn't wait to start at the institution.


	2. Chapter Two parents & Port Angeles

**A/N:****Hello and welcome back.****I hope you will enjoy the next chapter. I am not sure when I will be able to update again but I hope soon!****Thanks for the love, follows and reviews I really appreciate it. I enjoy reading what people think about it.****I also want to say sorry for grammar mistakes or mistakes in general. I am not a native English speaker or write for that matter. So all mistakes are mine. **

**CHAPTER TWO: Parents Port Angeles**

Bella POV

"Bellaaaaaaa" I heard someone yell next to my ear. Couldn't they see I was sleeping? I let out a groan and swatted away a hand that was touching my head. "Come on Bella I know you are awake! It's your birthday! "

"Ren leave me alone. I would like to take adventage of the fact that I can sleep in for the next couple of days." I opened my eyes and was met with the sea blue ones of my sister. Her dark curly hair was framing her face. Her eyes twinkled with joy..

"Come on Bella! I'm a couple of days I won't see you and Emmett at all and you need to tell me about last night! How was the ritual?" she began bouncing up and down on her knees on my bed. I let out a sigh and sat up and patted the space next to me. Renesmee plopped down, her eyes wide and waiting for me to start talking. Ugh she knew I wasn't a morning person and still tried to wake me up at the Crack of dawn.

"It was… amazing Ren really. I was kind of nervous for most of the ritual and also kind of pissed that they had me waiting in the meadow for way to long. Then Em blindfolded me and guided me to the ritual site. I am not going to say a lot about the ritual since you aren't of age yet but I can tell you that you don't have to worry."

"Cant you tell me more? What powers did you get?" not pleased with my short summary of the night.

"If you really want to know you need to ask mom and dad. You know we can't talk about it yet even if I wanted to. You know the rules Ren." I ruffled her hair with my hand as she huffed.

"You still haven't told me your powers!"

"I don't even get the time to tell you jeez Nessie." She narrowed her eyes at the nickname, the only person who could call her that was Emmett. "well I got water, earth and electricity."

"You got three!!!! You are so lucky Bella!". I nodded at her and smiled. The door of my room opened and our mother came walking inside with a smile.

"I see you are both up, good." She smiled. As always my mother was looking prestine, her dark blond hair was in a neat bun in her head and she was wearing a dark blue pencil skirt, white blouse and dark blue heels. "Breakfast is ready and your father and I would like to discuss somethings with you Bella. So get dressed and I will see you downstairs."

Renesmee and I both scrambled out of my bed. She went to her room to change as I walked toward my bathroom to take a shower.

Twenty minutes later I sat down in a chair at the large dark oak table in our dining room table. My father was reading the news paper and drinking coffee. When he heard me sit down he put down the paper and smiled. "Good morning Bells. Did you sleep well?"

"Morning dad, yeah I did I was kind of drained after last night's ritual and festivities."

"That is something that would be expected. You did great and your mother and me are proud of you." As he said that I could hear Renesmee scream at the top of the stairs, followed by a thunderous laugh of Emmett. I rolled my eyes not bothering to try and come up what Emmett hasld done now. The sound of two sets of feet running down the stairs were heard next. Emmett came running through the door that led to the hallway with a big goofy smile on his face. Not long after a glaring Renesmee came walking in.

"I swear Em you will regret this! Wait until I get my powers!" I took a look at Renesmee and bit back a laugh. Her hair was looking like a birds nest, with leaves and twigs everywhere. From across the table I could hear a sigh leave my father's mouth. I watched him stand up and glare at Emmett. Although I could see his mustash twitching, trying not to laugh himself. Renesmee crossed her arms and walked towards the kitchen where mom was preparing breakfast. Let's just hope it was edible this time...

"Emmett Carter Swan!" his voice boomed through the room. "How many times do I have to warn you not to use your magic to play pranks on your little sister! You know I can ask the high court to strip you of your magic for a period of time and this time it won't be for a couple of weeks!"

I looked just I time at Emmett to see his eyes widen and swallow hard. "I am sorry dad it won't happen again."

I saw my dad role his eyes and shake his head at the same time I thought yeah right Em. I let out a scoff. My brother turned to me as my father walked into the kitchen.

"What?" he asked me as he sat down in the chair next to me.

"I don't think you realize the promise you just made and I think you cant keep it." I shrugged.

"No worries I won't stop pranking the two of you if that's what's bothering you." He smirked. "I just have to do it the human way for a while. I no time dad has forgotten and I will be back at full prankster force."

"I don't think so Emmett and if you do I will make sure your father's threat will follow through." Mom stood behind him with two plates in her hands. She set one in front of both of us.

"I was just joking why can't anyone appreciate a good joke around here." Emmett whined.

"You never joke about a prank son. I have learned that the hard way. Now eat your breakfast and both of you meet your father and me in the office when your done."

Renesmee joined us and after 15 minutes Emmett and I sat infront of my father's desk. My father was sitting in his office chair as my mom sat on the desk.

"You both will be starting at the institution in a couple of days. Emmett you can return since your suspension has been lifted by high priest Whitlock. I do stress that you won't pull a prank like that again or I am afraid you can't return so don't waist this last chance! Because it will be the last and you have only this year to complete." My father's stern eyes bore into Emmett's dark brown one.

"I will dad." He said as he slumped down in his chair.

"Now Bella this will be your first year joining the institution of magic and even though the school has enough rules, you need to be aware of some of our family history regarding an other high family."

"Dad your not going to start with the whole Cullen family story again…. Right?" I asked him as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"You know how we feel about that family Bella and that is why your mother and me expect you to stay away from them." He glared and he leaned with his elbows on his desk.

"I just don't get why our families are at each other's throats after centuries of hating each other!" I huffed. I really didn't get it. We didn't have anything to do with what happen four hundred years ago.

"Isabella don't talk to your father in that tone and you damn well know why we avoid that family as much as we can!" my mother stood up and put her hands on her hips as she squinted her eyes at me. I looked over at my father who was looking angry as well, his mustache twitching with annoyance. Emmett just stayed quiete in his chair watching me and my parents as if he was at a tennis match. I knew he found the grudge our family had against the Cullen's ancient and unnecessary. Even though we both never have spoken with someone from the Cullen coven.

"You will abide our rules. Do not interact with them. I know their son will be in some of your classes and only talk with him when necessary. Don't think I won't hear if you disobey." My father said in a tone that I could not argue with.

"Can I go now?" my father nodded and I quickly stood from my chair and leaving the room. I ran the up the stairs to my room and grabbed my purse and my car keys. When I made my way down the stairs Renesmee walked pass me.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to get away from mom and dad for a bit don't tell them I left!" I asked her.

"Okay they won't hear it from me. Oh if you go in town can you grab waterballoons from the toy store?" her eyes shining with excitement as she asked the question.

"What do you need With those?"

"Revenge." Was all she said and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine if I come across them I'll take them with me." She gave me a quick hug and walked upstairs to her room. I continued my way down the stairs and checked the hallway if someone was there. I let out a sigh of relieve when no one was there and quickly made my way to the garage and got inside my midnight blue Mitsubishi Lancer. I was so excited when I got this car for my 16th birthday. It was no evolution but it was still a fast car and it hasn't let me down the last couple of years. I smiled as the engine purred to life. I drove on the long driveway and made my way to Port Angeles. There was no way I was staying in Forks today! Even though my parents were in the high Court of witches they still had mondain jobs, my father Charlie was also the police chief of our small town and my mother a kindergarten teacher. The humans around us have never suspected a thing. Well that wasn't true, I heard the stories of a couple of centuries ago that the whole town knew and started a witch hunt. Fortunately there exists a spell that can alter memories of humans. Anyways I didn't want to come across my father in town since I knew he had a shift today.

The drive to Port Angeles wasn't eventful and was over before I knew it. I parked my car close to the boulevard and strolled past the windows of the little shops. I wasn't paying attention and all of a sudden I bumped into something hard and fell on my ass. When I looked to see what I bumped into my breath caught my throat. All I saw were the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen.

"I'm sorry…". We both said at the same time and we both laughed. The guy offered me his and and pulled me to my feet. The electric current I felts as our skin touched made me let go of his hand fast. It was almost like last night while getting my powers. I brushed the dirt of my pants and blushed as I looked up again. He had bronze hair which made his eyes pop and… ooh shit he is talking to me.

"… I didn't see you, I am Edward by the way." He smiled crookedly at me, which took my breath away yet again.

"Nice to meet you Edward I am Bella." We shook hands and the electric current was there again. My eyes widened as I yet again let go of his hand as if he burned me. I saw him frown. "Well sorry again I wasn't paying attention where i was going."

"It's fine you are okay though? You fell pretty hard."

"I am fine." I knew I would have a brush on my butt tomorrow but I don't care.

"Do you want some coffee or lunch?" Edward asked me, his emerald eyes boring in mine. "If you already have plans it's fine. I get we just met…"

"Uhm.. Sure why not it's not like I have anything better to do." What was I doing? Edward smiled a panty dropping smile and I couldn't care less if it was a smart thing to do. We didn't talk much as he guided me towards a small restaurant. Thank God it wasn't crowded and we could sit in a booth in the back.

"So Bella I haven't seen you here before." He asked after we ordered our food. "I sure would have remembered a girl like you."

I blushed when he said the last part. "Well I don't actually live here but I have been to P.A. a lot."

"Oh where are you from?"

"I live in Forks, small town nothing to do. Boring really." I shrugged. "Living here would be much more fun."

"Tell me about it." he said and I looked ad him confused. "I am actually from Forks as well but went to high school here. Forks is definitely boring."

"That is probably why I haven't seen you there. I think I know almost everyone there." He nodded and seemed deep in thought. Our meal arrived and we ate in quiete. Before I went with him I thought it would be awkward and regretted my choice of going with the gorgeous guy but it wasn't awkward at all.

"Tell me something about yourself." He asked me.

"What would you like to know?" I asked in return not knowing what to say.

"Anything would be interesting." He said and took a big bite of food. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Not really helpful… well I have a older brother and a younger sister who are currently in a prank war. Although my brother doesn't play fair." Oh I need to get those waterballoons for Ren.

"Why doesn't he play fair?" why did he need to ask the question I couldn't answer truthfully. I tried wrecking my brain for a plausible explanation.

"My brother is 21 and she is 15. He really is being unfair doing things my little sister can't. But to behonest I am just glad that I can stay out of the line of fire.."

"They seem like fun people to hang around with. My sister is a year younger than me and is a whirlwind of energy sometimes I wonder how she is still alive with all the bouncing, shrieking and unstoppable engery." I could see he adored his sister. His eyes were shining with love and a small smile played on his lips. We talked a bit more about our siblings and high schools. I protested when Edward payed for the meals. But he wouldn't hear anything of it. Saying he asked me and that he should pay. I argued that it wasn't a date so I could pay half and then the next words he uttered shocked me.

"Who says it wasn't a date." He grinned at me.

"Well don't expect a kiss now because you need to ask a girl on a date not saying we just went on one afterwards." I joked.

"i asked you if you wanted to have lunch with me."

"not the same Edward." I bumped my elbow in his side and laughed as he pretended to be hurt. " Ahw you big baby shall I kiss it better?"

My eyes widened as I realized the words that left my mouth. Damnit where was my mental filter! I felt me cheeks heat and I could imagine that my face was as red as a tomato. Edward let out a loud laugh.

"You are adorable when you blush Bella and I wouldn't mind you kissing it better."

"In your dreams Eddie!" his face was in between a smile and a grimace which looked awefully strange but still didn't make him less handsome.

"Please dont call me Eddie I hate that name." He groaned. "but I would rather dream about it than it not happening at all."

Edward's phone rang and he looked at me apologeticly when I picked it up. I waved at him letting him know it was fine.

"Hi mom, yeah I can get that for you I am still in Port Angeles….. Yes I know I will come home right after I picked it up…. Yeah yeah me too… bye" he put his phone back in his pocket. "I am sorry Bella I would have loved hanging out with you but I need to go. Can I have your phone number? Since we both live in Forks we could hang out sometime."

"Yeah sure." He handed his phone to me and quickly put in my number and handed it back. He called my phone so I would have his as well.

"Have a great day Bella!" with that he walked towards the opposite way I needed to go. I let out a sigh and went to get those ballons for Renesmee.


	3. chapter 03 first day of the institute

**_AU:_****Hello everyone and welcome back to this story. Thanks for the follows reviews and favorites I really appriaciate it and they make my day!****This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous one. I didn't really realize how long it was compared to the other chapters. Anyways have fun reading.****Disclaimer: I don't own twilight I just like to play with the characters in my stories. **

**CHAPTER THREE: First day at the institute.**

**Edward POV**

It has been a couple of days since a met Bella and I could not get her brown eyes and hair out of my mind. We have been texting every day but could not meet up because we were both busy preparing for school. I wondered if she is also a witch like me if she lives in this town. Which could mean I could see her today in school. I pushed myself out of my bed and took a shower. The awe full school uniform was laying in my bed when I got back. I quickly put on the offending thing and made my way down stairs.

"Good morning sweetheart." My mother greeted me when I sat down at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. "Excited for your first day?"

"good morning mom. Yeah I am." She set a plate with pancakes in front of me. "Thanks."

"No problem son" she patted my head as a took my first bite. "I do want to warn you before you go in."

I looked up at my mother waiting for her to start explaining. "Well as you might know the Swan coven and ours never got a long. I know you will be in some classes as their daughter and I don't want you to acknowledge her. They are scum of the magic world and I don't get why they are even in the high court. They should be banned of our sacred lands!" I had never seen my mother so worked up.

"Mom calm down. I'll stay away from her if you really think it is necessary."

"Well not that is settled finish your breakfast and I will take you to the institute." She said.

"I'm not a little boy anymore mom. I can go by myself."

"you might be 18 but I need to show you how to enter the grounds it's tradition to come with a family member."

"Fine." I groaned. I stuffed the pancakes in my mouth and grabbed my bag. "I am ready to go."

My mother told me she needed to get her coat and was ready to go after that. Mean while I decide to send a text to Bella wishing her luck on her new school. Within a couple of seconds I had a text back saying thanks and wishing me luck as well.

"What are you smile at your phone for?" Alice asked. I hadn't notice her entering the room. She wiggled her eyebrows at me. "It's a girl isn't it?"

Before I could reply our mother walked inside the kitchen.

"Ready to go Edward?" She smiled at me. I nodded and followed her to the car. "From tomorrow you can drive yourself honey."

She started the motor of my parents black Mercedes and drove towards the forest of La Push. Before we could enter shifter territory she made a right turn following a muddy road. If you didn't know where to look you wouldn't have found it. I could feel us driving through a magic force field, the magic hummed through my veins and when I looked towards the road in front of us it was now paved, no muddy trail which was kind of cool. We drove for several miles and came to a stop on a parking lot that come out of nowhere. Behind all the parked cars stood an old Grey brick building with large mahogany doors, it was four stories high and looked as if it was at least two hundred years old.

"It's a beautiful building isn't it? I remember when I first saw it I was in awe." My mom told me when we were out of the car.

"It is something that I would never expect in this place that's for sure." I replied

"The grounds of the institute has been protected with a spell so humans can't find it only beings with magic in their veins can enter. Now the shifters and vampires know they are not aloud to enter the grounds, just as we won't enter La Push." She explained to me as we walked through the large doors entering the institute of Magic. I saw a flash of brown hair and pale skin running up the large stone staircase as we enter the main hall. A smile played on my face as I realized it was Bella. She was following a large guy that looked like a wrestler, Bella was laughing as he said something to her. People where running around them going to their first classes or home room. I wasn't completely sure how it worked here. I could see the brown haired guy pointing towards a door, Bella nodded an hugged him. Which made me frown, who was this guy? I saw Bella walk through a door as the guy walked the other way. I could hear my mother actually growl? I wasn't sure because I had never heard her growl before. I turned towards my mother with a raised eyebrow and saw that her face was in a scowl. What was wrong with her?

"Are you okay mom?" I asked her concerned. She turned her face towards me.

"I just saw the children of Renee and Charlie Swan." My mother spat the last part. "They are nothing but trouble!"

"Mom relax everything will be fine." I put my arm around her shoulders and gave her a side hug while we continued our way on the stairs.

"Just promise me you stay clear of them Edward." She stressed.

"I already said I would mom, but if it will make you feel better I will promise to stay clear of that coven." We stood on the top of the stairs in a hall filled with paintings of witches that changed our world. It was impressive to see. My eyes flickered to the door Bella went through.

"Alright son, go through that door and you wil be in the right class you will meet you mentor there. Good luck and make us proud." She kissed my cheek and pointed to the brown door Bella went through. My heart skipped a beat as I waved at my mother and walked into the room. I let my eyes scan through the room and over all the large tables with chairs that were filled with my peers. When I looked at the last row my eyes were met with the brown surprised ones of Bella. A smile spread across her face and waved me over. The chair next to hers was free and I quickly made my way towards her and sat down.

"So you are a witch?" I asked teasingly. She smiled at me and nodded.

"So are you" She pointed out and I grin at her. Our mentor picked that time to walk inside the room and stood before a large wooden desk in front of the class room. I recognized him before he introduced himself. His icy blue eyes and blond hair are a dead give away he was a Whitlock and I knew because he is the father of my best friend Jasper.

"Ladies and Gentlemen can I have your attention. I am high priest Whitlock and I will be your mentor for this year. Please take a seat and we will get to the introductions." The high priest's stern eyes sweeped through the room as everyone returned to their seat and stopped talking. "Alright, Miss Andor you can go first."

A black haired girl stood up from her seat and waved around the room with a smile. "I am Malou Andor, from the Andor Coven of Seattle, I am 18 and very excited to start at the institute. I got the powers of Water."

After a couple of people had their turn High priest Whitlock called my name. "Mister Cullen it is your turn."

I stood up and glanced around the room. I scratched my neck as all the attention was on me. "Right.. I am Edward Cullen from the Cullen Coven of Forks. My elememts are Fire, wind and Shadow"

I heard some people gasp as I told them my magic powers. Well I knew it has been many many years that a witch had 3 powers. I sat back down and glanced out the corner to Bella. She had wide eyes and looked shocked and I swore I heard her mumble no no no.

"Are you okay Bella?" I whispered as the next person started introductions. She shook her head but said I nothing. I wonder what was wrong with her. I waited patiently till introductions were over, there were still a few people who hadn't had a turn.

"Miss Swan." Was all that the High priest said. I scanned the room waiting to see who was part of the family my parents hate. When I heard the seat next to me scrap over the floor my eyes snap to Bella as she stood up. NO this couldn't be right, could it?

"Hello I'm Isabella Swan, but I like to be called Bella." As she said that my whole world felt like crumbling. She couldn't be a Swan….. "I am from the Swan Coven of Forks and my elements are Water, Earth and Electricity."

As she sat down and the next person started I felt that eclectic hum as Bella touched my chin and closed my mouth, which I didn't realize was open.

"We have a problem Edward." She whispered sadly. I let out a frustrated sigh.

"I know…"


End file.
